Tell Her
by AiLovesWriting
Summary: Tell her you love her, how much you love her,don't turn away,don't be afraid,tell her you love her NatsuMikan Two-shot-songfic Dedicated to Janzy-chan! :D Thanks for being my friend and happy belated b-day present! *w* -DROPPED-


_**Tell Her**_

**A/N: Ohayo Minna-san!!!! :D Aki-tan is reporting here with a two-shot! Or two-shot song fic! Whichever way it's called! o this is dedicated to a good friend of mine :D she's called Janzy-chan and she is the awesomeness! X3 I just wanna say…HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY JANZY-CHAN! XO I know I already say it to you two month ago but you gave me a lil' gift so I will give you a lil' gift as well ;D**

**Hope you like it! ;D  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't and I will never own Gakuen Alice! TwT**

_**Broken**_

**

* * *

  
**

'I-I l-love you Natsume!" she confessed. Her face was crimson red just like his eyes.

Sakura Mikan finally confessed to the boy that loves her since they were ten. The boy who teases her by calling her names like Polka dot panty girl. The only one who burns the boys that goes near his Polka. The one who sent Narumi-sensei, Andou Tsubasa and Akira Tonouichi to the hospital by roasting them up for hugging and kissing her cheeks every time, the one and only, Hyuuga Natsume. Gakuen Alice famous Black Cat.

Hyuuga Natsume really love Mikan even though he denies it to people, he loves her. Just a few know that he loves her, like his best friend animals' lover, Nogi Ruka and the biggest blackmailer in Gakuen Alice history, also known as Mikan best friend, Imai Hotaru.

But Mikan being Mikan, she still doesn't know that he loves her until the last few years she has been with him. Being with him she felt a feeling that she didn't feel when she is with other boys. A warm feeling over her body, feeling protected when he hugs her and when he catches her when she's being clumsy. She thought that she was sick so she just went to ask Imai Hotaru about it.

When she explains everything to Hotaru, the blackmailer was a bit surprised about that. She just told her that that feeling was love.

After hearing that, Mikan began to panic and turning different types of red at the same time. But somehow in other way, she felt happy.

Two years being with the Black Cat wasn't all that bad. Even though she said that she hated to be around him, she really liked it.

But there were something bothering her still…

Does he love her?

She kept asking herself that question.

Did Natsume feels the same way that Mikan feels?

She has to ask him about it. So she began to search him in the Middle School Division Campus.

She went to the only place where she could find him.

The place he always read his manga.

The place he loves to take a nap.

The place she always find him, the Sakura Tree.

And there he was.

Under the cherry blossom, reading his manga peacefully.

Slowly some of the pink leaves of the tree began to fall.

She stared at him for a moment.

When he noticed that someone was watching him, he looks up.

Crimson eyes met chocolate eyes.

Her eyes widened when he turns to look at her.

She tried to end up the staring but she just couldn't.

She couldn't get out of those beautiful crimson eyes.

So mysterious, so gentle, so—

What was she thinking!?

She broke the staring as she looks down, to his disappointed.

He really enjoyed the staring that they have just a while ago.

Staring to her innocent, cheerful eyes, oh how he loved them.

He loved her so much that he didn't want to go near her.

He's dark and she's light.

She's so positive and he's so negative.

He knows that they can't be together.

He just can't, he just can't lover her.

He has to make her hate him forever and ever so she can stay out of his darkness.

But how he can do it?

Just by seeing her he just turns crazy.

Wanting to hug her and never letting her go.

Touch her silky brown hair.

Smell her strawberry scent all day long.

Seeing her smiling warmly at him.

Oh how he wanted her so much.

She's really addicting to him.

Every time he sees her, he to hide his blush.

He heard her footsteps closer. She was now next to him sitting down.

She locks her eyes to the ground.

A light blush could be seen on her face.

'Hey' she said.

He closes his manga and places it inside his trousers pocket.

'Yo' he answered.

Silence came after their short dialogue.

He wondered what was wrong with her today.

She usually greets him and tells him all about her day but why it's different now?

He was about to ask her what wrong but she began to talk first.

'N-ne Natsume…' she began. Her face was already turning red. 'I-I…'

'What is it?" he asked impatiently. He really wants to know what she will say.

She turns and met his eyes once again.

She was now sure of herself.

'I-I l-love you Natsume!" she confessed. Her face was crimson red just like his eyes.

His eyes widened.

He couldn't believe it.

The girl of his life…confessed to him!

He waited for two years and now and now she said it!

He was so happy about this.

He was about to answer back but he then stops.

As much he want to be with her, hold her tight, saying that he love her too.

He can't.

He has to protect her from his darkness.

She can't be with him.

He must make her hate him no matter what.

He has to.

Mikan all embarrassed notice that Natsume hasn't answer her she felt more embarrassed and disappointed.

She looks at his eyes.

They were cold and sharp now.

His lips were turn into a smirk.

She stared at him in confusion.

'Natsume—'

'What do you want now Polka? Saying that I love you back? You got to be kidding! Who in Earth will date and idiotic, little girl like you, huh? You're just a little nuisance! An eye sore! Why don't you get out of my sight already'

Her eyes widened. Tears start to flow down her chocolate eyes. She stood up and ran back to the dorms all heart broken.

When she was out of his sight, he screamed. Trees began to burn. He felt so stupid. He felt guilty for making her cry like that.

Saying all that horrible things to her…and when she looked at him with hurt eyes he couldn't take it anymore…

But he knows that was correct.

He stood up and headed to the dorms as well whispering softly, _'I'm sorry Mikan…I'm sorry…'_

**

* * *

**

**Sorry for all the spelling or grammar mistakes!!! ^^"**

**Hope you like it! :) **

**Please R&R! ^^**

**10/04/10**


End file.
